


No Resistance

by PawPunk



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: (again as kink), (as aftercare), (as kink), (only a bit), Aftercare, Banter, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Bondage, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Facials, Free Use Kink, Humiliation, Kinda?, Knotting, Loud Sex, Masturbation, Mindbreak, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Nude Photos, Objectification, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgy, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rape Roleplay, Riding, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spitroasting, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Video Game Mechanics, Voyeurism, also kinda - Freeform, small moments of fluff, sub! false
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/PawPunk
Summary: False tries to spy on the Mycelium Resistance, but when she triggers one of their traps she ends up as their bitch instead.(Or, False really wants to be gangbanged and the MR are happy to help)Many thanks to Shadow and Russ for their wonderful help.
Relationships: Doc/False, etho/false, grian/false, impulse/false, mycelium resistance/ false, rendog/false, xbcrafted/false
Comments: 30
Kudos: 74





	No Resistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowfire_RavenPheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfire_RavenPheonix/gifts).



> Trigger warnings:  
> \- CNC. The longer the fic goes on, the clearer the consent becomes, but in the beginning it's less clear.   
> \- Sexist slurs and language as dirty talk, as well as objectification and humiliation kinks.  
> \- Hermits with nonhuman attributes/ genitals (Doc has a cyborg dick, Ren is a dog hybrid and has a knot)  
> \- False gets pretty tired during the scene, but doesn't revoke her consent.  
> \- Nobody uses a condom in this fic.   
> \- Not a trigger warning, but I call the Hermit Environmental Protection Agency the HEPA, not the HEP.

False crept towards the Mycelium Resistance’s base, careful to keep close to the ground. The sound of talking and laughter emanated from the mushroom-shaped building. No doubt, they were discussing their plans to rig the final battle for the shopping district, and as the HEPA’s official Spy Soldier, it was her job to find out exactly what they were going to do.

The moment False reached the wall of the base, she grabbed her grappling hook from her utility belt. The HEPA had kitted her out with a new spy suit and gear- a black tank top and leggings for mobility, shoes designed to make as little noise as possible, and all the tools she needed to break in. All she needed was to not mess this up. False slung the heavy iron hook up onto the roof, securely attaching it to a ledge. The speech from inside stopped, and False held her breath.

“What was that?” one of the rebels said. False pressed herself to the wall. Heavy boots clunked over to a window, but luckily it was one she couldn’t see.

“Probably nothing.” That was definitely Doc. False tried not to sigh with relief as he clunked his way back inside. Once their conversation had resumed, False carefully put a boot on the wall and pulled herself up, climbing with the aid of the rope. She quickly reached the main roof, crawling onto the giant mushroom and pulling the hook out. If she wanted the best chance, though, she’d need to go higher- hide in the tower ahead of her. 

With a sigh, False slung her grappling hook onto a windowsill. She didn’t have to be as careful to be quiet this high above the main base, so she quickly made it to the tower window. She sat on the sill, pulling a lock pick out of her pocket. She fiddled with the window before realizing it didn’t even have a lock. False smirked. The Mycelium Resistance may claim to be winning, but everything from their base to their block of choice was low quality.

False slid open the window and swung her legs inside the building. The sound of the rebels planning their tricky plots echoed up through the tower, but the sound was too distorted for her to actually figure out what those plots were. She needed to get lower. It was a long drop to the mushroom-themed (of course) lighting fixture, but if she rappelled down the tower wall… 

False dug her grappling hook into the windowsill once more, then climbed down. Her legs were already shaking, but she’d be able to make it all the way down, and up again. She had to. Scar and the HEPA depended on her. The further down she rappelled, the clearer their voices were. “Are you sure firing people out of a cannon is a good idea?” Impulse was saying. 

“Are you kidding me? It’s the only good idea I’ve ever had!” Ren replied. False gritted her teeth. Her thighs burned. When were they going to discuss their evil plans? 

“I’m just saying, there are less fatal ways to launch people,” Grian said. 

“Yeah, but those aren’t as COOL,” Ren yelled. 

“Wait, do you hear that?” XB asked. False held her breath, her hands sweating. “I swear, someone’s in here.” He glanced around the room. 

“I don’t see anyone,” Doc said, but XB stood up, peering out the windows. False lowered herself onto her heels, trying to ignore how her shoulders smarted as they bore most of her weight. XB looked up, though thankfully not at her. Still, she needed to get out of here. False adjusted her grip on the rope, trying to pull herself up, but at that moment one of her feet slipped off the tower wall, and she dropped from the rope completely.

The fall, which must have taken less than three seconds, seemed to stretch out into years. False’s foot clipped a tripwire stretched across the ceiling, and she barely heard the click of dispensers firing before heavy weighted nets slammed into her. She rolled over, registering the rebels looking up at her in shock before Ren darted forward, catching her moments before she slammed into the wooden table.

False coughed. “Hey guys,” she squeaked. 

There was a long pause. “I told you so,” XB said.

Ren set False down on the meeting table. She squirmed against the ropes binding her, but they were too tightly wrapped and too heavy for her to free herself without anyone noticing. Besides, there were eight rebels, and just one her. Even with her skill and reputation, False couldn’t call that a fair fight. The truth was, she was completely at their mercy. False swallowed hard. 

Eventually, the rebels recovered from their shock. “So,” Grian said. “Care to tell us what you’re doing here?”

False considered lying, but she realized quickly nobody would buy it. Well, maybe Ren would, but the others would quickly correct him. “I was sent to spy on you,” she admitted. “I only heard you talking about Ren’s explosion idea, though. Nothing important, I swear!”

“I thought it was important,” Ren said softly.

Grian ignored him. “That’s not very nice of you, False,” he teased, crawling onto the table to get up in her face. “That’s called cheating. Were you going to tell all your HEPA friends about our games so you could practice them before the final battle?”

“Actually, I was going to see if you were planning to cheat,” False said defiantly. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” Grian said. “Do you have that little faith in us?”

“Yes,” False said, maneuvering herself onto her knees to stare defiantly into Grian’s face. “You’re the Mycelium Resistance, for heaven’s sakes! How could I trust you when you oppose the rightfully elected mayor, operate in secret, and have such horrible taste in turf blocks?”

Grian sneered. “You’re running your mouth an awful lot for someone in your position,” he said. “Maybe we ought to help you shut up before you make us really angry.”

“What do you mean?” False asked, glancing around the room. The other rebels’ faces were oddly blank. No, not blank… intense. Jevin smirked.

The sound of fabric rustling drew False’s attention to the man in front of her, and she gasped. Grian had stood up and taken off his trousers, with only his boxers and a few centimeters of air between his half-hard cock and her face. “You can’t be serious,” False breathed.

“Why not?” Grian teased, cupping her face and forcing her to look up at his face. “After all, you’re the one who came in here dressed like that.” He gestured at False’s spy clothes. They were, admittedly, much tighter than what she was used to wearing. And more revealing, too. If she could, she would grab something to cover herself up, but the nets around her arms kept her from moving. Instead, she just scooted away on her knees, almost falling off the table before she backed into Impulse. 

Impulse! Impulse was her friend! “Whatever,” she said, forcing confidence she didn’t feel into her voice. “Impulse, tell Grian this isn’t funny.”

“Not funny?” Impulse chuckled. “I didn’t know he was joking.” He stepped closer, and False swallowed as she realized he was hard too.

“Ren?” she squeaked.

The man shook his head. “I mean, you did sneak in here.”

“Stress!” False called desperately, turning to the only other woman in the room. The brunette cocked her head, like she didn’t understand what was happening. “Please, Stress! You can’t just stand there and let them do this to me!”

“Well, of course I’m not just going to stand here,” Stress said, giggling sweetly. “I’ve got to take the photos!”

False sobbed dryly as Grian pulled her hair out of her face and tied it in a messy ponytail. Surely, it would be much messier once he was through with her, she thought. False tried to lower her head in shame, but he quickly stopped her with a hand on her ponytail. “Don’t make this harder than it already is,” Grian said. “Ooh, accidental pun!” He had the nerve to laugh as he yanked his boxers off and threw them to the side. 

False stared at Grian’s hard, flushed length and swallowed. She could already feel herself drooling with anticipation for Grian’s undoubtedly rough treatment. The man pressed a large marble into her hands, tied behind her back, and she closed her hand around it. “Now, don’t bite me,” Grian said, stroking her cheek. “You need to breathe, or whatever, drop that.”

False nodded almost imperceptibly. “You’re a fucking freak,” she spat, her face burning as Grian pressed his dick to her cheek, smearing a line of precum under her eye.

“I don’t think so,” Grian said. “I think anyone would want to fuck your pretty face if they had the chance. Don’t you agree, boys?” The rest of the Mycelium Resistance nodded, or agreed loudly. “See, doll?” Grian teased. “I’m not a freak. You’re just irresistible.”

Despite everything, the praise went straight to False’s core. She shifted on her heels, biting her lip as a tiny bit of friction reached her clit. “Come on, none of that,” Grian said. He wedged two fingers inside her mouth, forcing her jaw open. False’s drool dripped onto the table. “There we go. Good girl.”

Grian slid his cock into False’s mouth, and she sucked- partially so he wouldn’t take the reins himself, partially out of surprise, and partially to muffle the moan that slipped out of her. Grian was surprisingly gentle, barely thrusting into False’s mouth. Hands caressed down False’s thighs as she worked her tongue against his shaft. “Oh, fuck, that’s good. You’re so good,” he moaned. He was almost being… nice. 

False shut her eyes tight, trying to ignore the almost pleasurable affect that Grian’s words had on her. It was frightening and humiliating, obviously, to be forced to blow her enemy in front of all his friends (and all  _ her _ friends, too), but it was almost a relief to forget about her reputation and give up control. Here was proof that she wasn’t the warrior everyone thought she was. She was just a pretty fucktoy after all.

The hands on her ass wandered up to False’s belt. They fiddled with the clasp, and then the heavy garment slithered off, falling to the table with a clunk. “Do you think she could take two of us at once?” Doc asked, pulling the net on her legs down and tightening it so she was still tied up, but her rear was significantly more accessible. False jerked away, accidentally forcing herself further onto Grian’s cock. He gasped, his hips bucking into her throat.

False coughed weakly as Grian pulled out, saliva dripping down her face. “I bet she could, the little whore,” he smirked, petting False’s head lazily. “How’s she going to balance, though?”

“I can hold her up,” Doc shrugged. He pressed up against her, hooking his robotic arm under her belly. He tugged on False’s leggings, pushing them down her thighs as Grian slid his cock back into her mouth. False tried to kneel, but as Doc yanked her clothes off he forced her into a prostrate position. She tried to lift her torso up off the table, but the heavy ropes dragged her down. Grian pulled her up by the hair, but as her strength gave out, the tug turned painful and False jerked away. Grian quickly let go, and she collapsed to the table entirely.

“Well, this won’t work,” he sighed as False struggled to regain balance. “Does anyone have something to put under her chest?”

“Try this,” Stress said, setting a half-slab under False. She padded it with a squishy magenta blanket that False sunk into, but it still managed to hold her up. Stress’s hands soon joined Doc’s, caressing False’s back and pulling her shirt up. She shivered as Stress stepped back and snapped a picture of her bent over with a man at each end, and now with her tits exposed for the world to see too.

“Excellent, thanks,” Grian said, sighing as he thrusted back into False’s now accessible mouth. She didn’t bother trying to pull away as he grabbed her hair and forced her to bob her head, or as Doc pulled her leggings and panties completely off. She shivered as the air brushed her exposed pussy, the rebels refusing her time to adjust to the cold.

“Holy fuck, guys, look at this!” Doc laughed, stepping back. One warm rough hand and one smooth metal hand forced her thighs apart, and False shut her eyes again as the rebels shuffled around, staring at her most vulnerable places.

“She’s so fucking wet,” Etho marveled, and False’s clit throbbed even more at that. “I can’t believe she likes this!”

“Who would have thought big, strong Falsie would be such a slut,” Impulse chuckled. “Is that why you wanted to spar with us so often? Huh? So we could pin you down?” The other rebels laughed.

“Oh, I’ll pin her down, all right.” False heard Doc unbuckle his belt behind her, dropping his pants just enough to press his cock between her thighs. She tried to squirm away, even as her body begged her to just give in and let him touch her. She’d like to think she still had a shred of dignity.

Nevertheless, she whined when Doc pulled back. “Hey now,” XB said, his casual tone hiding irritation. “Who said you’re going first?”

“I did,” Doc said. “Calm down, man, you’ll get your turn.”

“See, but I hardly think it’s fair that you get to go first, when I’m the one who found her in the first place,” XB pointed out. 

“You didn’t find her,” Doc scoffed. “She fell down all by herself!” 

“But I knew she was there!” False vaguely heard Doc stumble, and then yet another pair of hands grabbed her ass, spreading her cheeks.

“Girls, girls, you’re both pretty,” Etho drawled. “We could flip a coin to see who gets to use her first.” Fuck, it was like False wasn’t even a person. Like she wasn’t listening to them argue over who got to use her pussy. And not just who got to fuck her open, but who got to do it  _ first _ . She moaned around Grian’s dick, blushing as her legs spread all on their own.

“Sounds good,” Doc said. “I want heads.”

“I think Grian’s the only one getting head right now,” Etho said, earning him a few laughs. “But sure.” A coin clattered onto the table. “It’s heads.”

“Dammit. Oh well,” XB sighed. “I want her mouth after Grian, though.”

“Won’t be long,” Grian gasped, his hips bucking against False’s face. Despite his smaller size, False still gagged, gasping for breath when Grian pulled out to jerk himself off. She hardly got a break, though, because the moment Grian pulled out Doc’s hands were on her ass, kneading her well developed muscles. Two rough fingers slid between her folds, and False moaned with relief, her back arching and her legs shaking. 

“She likes that,” Doc commented, pressing his thumb inside her while his fingers kept working her clit. At this point, she barely needed to be stretched- False could practically feel her own slick dripping down her thighs. “What a slut,” he laughed as False’s body rocked back against his hand.

“‘M not,” False gasped, her eyes fluttering shut as Doc pressed the tip of his cock to her pussy. 

“Yeah, you’re convincing everyone,” Doc drawled.

Grian’s hand moved even faster on his cock. “Better close your eyes before I come on your face,” he panted. “Slut.” False groaned, shutting her eyes. In a few more strokes, hot cum splattered across her face. Without even meaning to, she licked the salty fluid off her lips. “Good girl,” Grian praised, and False heard the click of Stress’s camera.

Once Grian moved away, Doc pressed into False, stretching her but still being more gentle than he would be if this was real. Like the rest of him, Doc’s penis was cybernetically enhanced, and it felt more like a toy than a cock. But damn, it was a really nice toy! False’s legs gave out, and she nearly collapsed before Doc’s arm wrapped around her, pushing her up.

“Easy does it,” Doc muttered, stroking her back almost soothingly. He situated himself fully inside of her before stilling to let her adjust. False buried her face in the magenta blanket, resting her neck for a few moments, but even as she covered her eyes she could hear XB clambering up onto the table in front of her.

“Alright, up.” False wearily lifted her head from the sticky blanket, watching XB pull down his pants. Doc slowly started to thrust into her, and False let her mouth fall open. “Uh uh uh,” XB teased. “I want you to work for it. Lick.” False glared at him, mustering up a growl.

“You may- you may be able to overpower me, but you can’t make me do anything without forcing me,” she gasped as Doc’s thrusts sped up. “Oh, fuck!”

“Well, that’s not very nice,” XB said mildly. “You weren’t saying that about Grian. Maybe you haven’t learned your lesson yet.”

False readied another biting remark, only to yelp when Doc suddenly slapped her ass. “Oh, I think we have to teach her,” he purred, and somehow False could feel the stupid smile on his face. “Go on and fuck her face, XB. I’ll make her be good.”

“What-“ XB quickly cut False off by shoving his cock in her mouth. At the same time, Doc’s metal hand slid between her legs and onto her clit. His fingers stayed oddly still for a few seconds, then suddenly the digits started to vibrate, much faster than any organic hand could. False’s eyes widened and she moaned, trying to rub her hips against his touch.

At the same time, XB grabbed False’s ponytail and set a quick pace, pushing his dick in just deep enough to brush False’s throat, but not enough to make her gag. False could hardly care about the rough treatment, not when Doc was rubbing her clit like that.

“Okay, now stop,” Doc said. Stop what? False wondered, slackening her jaw even more. XB thrust in one last time, then pulled out, and at the same time Doc took his fingers off her! False whimpered. 

“Now are you going to lick it?” XB asked, his voice teasing but his eyes dark. False blinked, still trying to regain her senses. XB pressed the head of his cock to False’s mouth, and she tentatively licked it.

“Good, give it to her,” XB said. False barely even noticed him speak, but she definitely noticed when Doc’s hand started playing with her clit again. False leaned forward and lapped at XB’s shaft, and Doc’s fingers started vibrating again.

“Oh, yeah,” XB moaned, his head tilting back. “So much for ‘you can’t make me do anything I don’t want to’, huh?” Even broken up by pants and moans, his words smarted deliciously. 

“I told you she could be trained,” Doc said, his biological hand clawing False’s ass. “Look, she’s being such a good bitch!” False barely heard him. Her core tightened, and she practically shoved her face on XB’s cock in the hopes that Doc would let her come. The man’s hips snapped forward, and even as False gagged she made herself stay in place. 

“Fuck, and she’s tight, too,” Doc gasped. His hips stuttered. False spread her legs, rolling her hips against his shuddering hand. Thankfully, after putting her in her place XB didn’t seem to mind fucking her face again- False was barely able to keep herself upright, much less adequately service him. And if she couldn’t please him, Doc would stop touching her, and that was a thought too horrible to bear. The arousal was almost painful, building in her core in a tight coil that was just moments away from snapping-

“Oh, yeah!” Doc’s hips slammed into her, forcing his cock into her almost painfully. His hands grasped her hips to steady himself, and False nearly wept as the vibrations stopped. She hovered on the edge of an orgasm as Doc’s hot cum shot into her, but it just wasn’t enough to get her there. It felt so horribly empty when Doc pulled out, patting her ass and leaving her muscles clenching around nothing.

False whined around XB’s cock. In a few more rough thrusts, he filled her mouth too, letting it drip down her face as he pulled out. False panted, weakly swallowing. 

“Please,” she croaked, lifting her head just enough to speak.

XB stilled as he pulled up his pants. “Please what?” he asked, his normally smooth voice pitched higher with genuine concern.

“Please fuck me,” False rasped. “I need- I need something in me.”

“Fuck,” Impulse hissed. “Can I have the next turn with her?” 

“Nobody’s stopping you,” Etho said, and immediately fabric rustled behind False. “Can I take the mouth?”

False swallowed, shaking her head. “I can’t,” she gasped. “I can’t- I can’t be good-“

“What’s wrong, Falsie?” Etho stroked her hair, crouching next to her as Impulse stilled behind her. 

“I can’t suck cock anymore,” False whined. “Please just use my cunt, I’m sorry-“

“No, honey, that’s what I like to hear!” Etho praised, moving his hands from her head down to her exposed chest. “I can wait my turn, you just keep being good for Impulse first.” False nodded, lowering her head down to the magenta blanket and trying to breathe deeply as Etho shamelessly felt her up. 

“Ready?” Impulse asked, lining the head of his dick up against her hole. False hummed her consent, and Impulse slid into her, making Doc’s cum drip down her thigh. “I’m so glad you decided to be nice for us, doll.”

“Yeah, she’s a good girl,” Etho purred. “Can you tell me how much you like getting filled up by Impulse?”

“Um-“ False gasped as Impulse’s shaft rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot. “There! Harder, please-“

“I think she likes it,” Etho teased, pinching False’s nipple. Impulse hummed, lifting her hips and slamming deeper into her. 

“Fuck,” Impulse panted. “Makes two of us.” He leaned over False until his breath tickled her ear. “Tell me, Falsie- how do you stay this tight after taking huge cocks?”

“I- ah-“ False gasped. The table moved as Impulse’s thighs bumped against it. His hard length kept sliding against her G-spot, and Etho’s hands on her chest made her clit throb, but it wasn’t enough to bring her back to where Doc had her. “I don’t know!”

“She must be used to it,” Etho teased. “Used to tightening herself up after getting fucked wide open.”

“I bet the HEPA used her as their cum dumpster too,” Impulse panted, his thrusts speeding up at the thought. “I mean, why wouldn’t they when she’s this fucking easy?”

“No wonder we’re winning, if all they’re doing is pumping their bitch full of cum,” Etho sneered, suddenly grabbing False’s breasts and squeezing. False’s face burned. Everyone thought she was a stuffed little sex toy, and they were  _ right _ . Now if only they’d touch her clit…

“Man, don’t mention the HEPA! I want to lose my boner before I can knot Falsie,” Ren chuckled. 

“Aww, I’m sorry man,” Etho said, his voice devolving into a laugh. He smacked the table next to False’s face and proclaimed “Well, at least one of the bastards is good for something!”

“Fuck, yeah she is!” Impulse grunted, while False tried desperately to rub herself off- on him, on the table- anything would do, she just needed to come! Finally, FINALLY, Impulse caught on, and brought a hand between her folds. The sensation sent lightning shocks through her body, and False couldn’t control the scream of pleasure that escaped her. Impulse continued to slam into her while he pushed her over the edge of an orgasm, and if the rebels were laughing at False for being a desperate whore, she didn’t care.

False gasped for breath as she came back to herself minutes later. Her legs shook, only held up by Impulse’s hands on her hips. Instead of being hyper aware of every sensation, her mind was fuzzy. She barely noticed Impulse coming, his cock twitching deep inside her. “Good girl,” Impulse grunted as he pulled out. False hummed, spreading her bound legs as best she could for the next person to use her.

False lost count of how many dicks she took after that. She just knew some people fucked her twice, because it lasted way longer than if they had only used her once each. Their cocks rubbing against her walls, their nails scraping her thighs, ass, back, their hands pulling her hair and stroking her face all faded into the background, a pleasant buzzing nothing in her skull. The only times she came back to reality was when one of the rebels forced an orgasm out of her, laughing cruelly as she shuddered and sobbed with pleasure. 

False’s legs hurt from holding her heavy body up. Her core hurt from coming so hard without any breaks. Her face hurt from being pressed into the table. Still, she whined when one of the rebels pulled out of her and another didn’t immediately fill her cunt again. “Why’d you stop?” she rasped, her throat dry.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Falsie!” said a voice she barely noticed was Ren’s. He stroked her head, and she let her face drop back into the drool-stained blanket. “Don’t worry, I’ll fill you up real quick. I just need to know if I can knot you.”

“Yes,” False said desperately, lifting her head as much as she could bear. “Whatever you want.” 

“Good  _ girl _ ,” Ren lavished, rubbing her head. “I’m going to lift you up so I don’t hurt your back, okay?”

“Yes,” False said automatically. The ropes around her legs slid away, and then hairy arms hooked under her arms, pulling her limp body into some semblance of a sitting position. She dripped half a dozen men’s semen onto Ren’s thighs as his thick, upright rod leaked more onto her belly.

“There you go. Ready?” Ren asked softly.

“Please,” False whined, and her pussy clenched as he easily lifted her up a high in the air before lowering her slowly, millimeter by millimeter, onto his cock. And False thought the other rebels were big enough to tear her in half. Her head lolled forward, her hair tickling her nose and chin and breasts as Ren slowly bounced her up and down.

“There you go,” he soothed, rubbing gentle circles on her biceps.

“You know we’re supposed to be ravaging her, right?” Jevin muttered, next to both their ears.

“Shut up! I’m bad at being mean!” Ren yelled, his hands tightening on False’s arms. She moaned, wishing desperately for the energy to fuck herself faster. Ren kept gently pressing into her, his massive cock stretching her but not providing enough friction to get her off. “It's okay, Falsie. It’s almost over.”

False squirmed. The stretch was tighter now, getting slowly but steadily harsher as Ren’s thrusts sped up. The drips of cum leaking from her abused pussy became rarer and rarer, until they stopped entirely, something holding the still warm loads in place. 

“Oh, yeah,” Ren grunted. A low growl brewed in his chest, and his thrusts grew even sharper until each buck of his hips lifted False slightly off his lap, his knot tugging painfully at her opening for half a moment before she rocked back down on his lap. Rough hands pawed at her breasts, squeezing the flesh and rubbing her nipples. “I’m almost there, baby,” Ren cooed.

Ren’s cock twitched hard inside False, and she mustered all her remaining strength to clench down on his shaft. “Fuck,” Ren wheezed, giving a particularly sharp thrust before he flooded False with one last load. She panted, waiting for him to finish, but he just… didn’t. His cock kept pulsing, her body stretching with more cum than she thought possible. His knot stopped her fast, keeping the thick slurry inside her until finally the torrent stopped, leaving her heavy and  _ tight _ .

“Good girl,” Ren sighed. “It’s gonna be a few more minutes, okay?”

“Mmh,” False whimpered. She shifted on Ren’s cock, trying to get herself off one last time, but when winced she forced herself to stop.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get that for you,” Ren growled, one hand trailing down her body to play with her clit. “You were such a good girl for all of us, you know that, Falsie? It was so hot watching you take my friends so well. It was so hard to  _ wait. _ ” Ren was certainly repaying the favour now, False realized as her eyes fluttered open. Despite spending the last… who even knew how long fucking her, the rebels were still watching with interest as Ren stroked her clit, making her shake. Doc lounged in a chair, completely naked, one hand on his cock and one on his belly. Etho and Grian leaned over Stress’s shoulder as she showed them pictures of the degrading things they had done to False.

_ Fuck _ . False moaned at the realization that no matter what she did, none of the rebels would look at her the same way again. Every time they fought and False tried to intimate them, all they would see was a tied up slut, begging them to put their cocks in her tight little cunt. She wondered if the HEPA and neutral hermits would catch on from their reactions and her shameful blushes alone.

That, with the help of Ren’s skillful hands, was enough to make False come. She was so tired it almost hurt, her throat smarting as she screamed in pleasure. She didn’t even have the energy to care if someone could hear her from all the way out in the shopping district. As False came down for the last time in the scene, her mind was forced to focus on other parts of her body- her smarting knees, her dry, cracked lips, her aching neck and shoulders. She took a deep breath, feeling Ren’s knot shifting inside her.

“One last photo, love,” Stress said. False lifted her head just enough to look at the camera, but Stress’s lens was focused on her belly, bulging slightly after being filled to the brim with cum. A click, and False dropped her head again. “Excellent job, False. Thank you.”

A bottle cracked open. “Drink this,” Grian said gently, cupping False’s face and pressing a bottle to her lips. She gulped the cold, slightly smoky liquid- water spiked with a potion of regeneration. The whole bottle vanished, and False was still thirsty.

“How long?” she asked, the effects of the potion already giving her more energy.

“How long what?” Grian asked softly. The other rebels bustled in the background, constructing a makeshift bathtub and warming water, and Ren’s hands gently pulled the ropes off her arms and massaged her limp shoulders. 

“How long was the scene,” False said.

“A little over two hours,” Grian said. “You’re sure you enjoyed yourself the whole time?”

“Yeah,” False said. “I kinda zoned out after Impulse finished with me- the first time,” she clarified, “But that was still fun. It was nice to turn my brain off.”

“Good. More water?” False nodded, and Grian uncapped another bottle, giving her another sip of relief. Ren’s knot was slowly shrinking inside her, the pressure in her belly decreasing as his cum leaked out. It would have been hotter before the rebels totally wore her out. 

Once Ren’s knot was completely gone, he gently patted her shoulder. “Are you ready to wash up?”

“Not yet,” False said. “Can’t walk.”

“Oh, I know, baby,” Ren cooed. “I was going to carry you. Can you handle that?”

“I think so,” False said. With Ren’s help, she lifted herself off his cock, wincing as her sweaty skin peeled off his, practically glued together with various bodily fluids. “I have to, in fact. I need this stuff off me NOW.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll help you,” Ren chuckled, and False smiled weakly as she felt the rumble in his chest. “Yo, Impulse, help me carry Falsie!”

“Coming!” Impulse strolled over, pulling his shirt back on as he walked. He lifted False enough for Ren to stand up, stretch, and yank on his pants before picking False up in a bridal carry. 

“Thanks for the help, bro!” Ren said, rocking False slightly with the force of his wagging tail.

“Aw, way to show off,” Impulse joked, punching Ren in the arm. “Anyway, the bath’s ready.”

Ren trotted forward, and False tried not to fall asleep against his warm, fuzzy chest. He lowered her into the warm water, and False groaned, forcing her eyes open. It was just a few minutes, and then she could rest. 

“Alright,” Grian said, once False was situated in the water. Someone poured shampoo on her head, gently massaging it into her scalp, and another hand holding a washcloth gently wiped the cum off her face. False barely noticed the leader of the resistance asking “Does anything hurt?”

“No,” False said drowsily.

“Good,” Grian sighed. “So, how was that?”

“Good,” False said, half in response to the hands on her head. Her eyes fluttered shut.

“Can you be specific?” Grian said. “How about, three things you liked, and one we could have done better.”

“Nng.” False squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force her foggy brain to work. “Uh, I liked being talked about like I wasn’t there. Like, when Etho talked about the HEPA fucking me.”

“Wait, do they?” Doc asked. 

“No,” False said. “If they did, I probably wouldn’t have come to you guys to get my fix. No offense.”

“None taken,” Doc shrugged. “Just curious.”

“I also liked… when you trained me. When you wouldn’t touch me unless I… sucked XB off.” Fuck, why did it seem so lewd to talk about the things that she had done just hours ago? “I felt really powerless. In a good way!” She slipped her mouth under the water, hiding her blush.

“Anything else?” Grian asked gently. 

“I liked getting to come so much,” False said bluntly. Impulse snorted behind her. “What? It’s true!” she protested, annoyance giving her a small burst of energy. “It was a nice, ‘making my body say yes’ sort of thing.”

“Good, I’m glad you liked that,” Grian said. “Anything you didn’t like?”

“I liked when you said I was too pretty to not fuck,” False said. “I wanted you to do that more.”

Gentle hands carefully rinsed the shampoo out of False’s hair, and she slumped down into the warm water. “Aww, I didn’t know you liked that,” XB murmured. “I would have said more if I had realized. Because you are very pretty.”

“Suck up,” Jevin coughed.

“Shut up,” XB retorted. False squeezed her eyes shut, like it would block out the sound. 

“Okay, okay,” Impulse said, before they could start fighting. “Do you have enough energy to eat right now, or should we let you sleep first?”

“Sleep,” False said, sighing with relief. “Seriously, thank you, guys, but my brain hurts.”

“Alright, don’t you worry.” Ren leaned over her, almost like he was about to kiss her head, then pulled back. “We’ll dry you off and get you into bed.” 

“I’ll send you the photos, love,” Stress added with a wink.

“Mhm.” False let her body go slack as the rebels drained the tub and lifted her up, wrapping her in a soft towel. This was almost the best part- getting taken care of. Not needing to be Big Strong False. She let the rebels pull pajamas over her pleasantly aching body and tuck her into bed, falling asleep before she even felt them set her down. 

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I keep seeing people put notes apologizing to the hermits for their fics. So, I guess I'll do the same. To any hermits who may be reading this:
> 
> If you searched for hermitcraft fanfiction...  
> If you didn't filter out ship fics...  
> If you saw this fic...  
> If you noticed it was marked explicit and tagged with all sorts of kinky stuff...  
> If you read to the part where it became clearly sexual, and kept going anyway...  
> If you're reading this note...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic :)


End file.
